


Five Ways The Andys' Faux Gift of Hello Kitty Low Rise Men's Underpants To Nicholas Angel, Purportedly From Danny Butterman, Backfired Utterly

by dr_tectonic



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_tectonic/pseuds/dr_tectonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: see Title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways The Andys' Faux Gift of Hello Kitty Low Rise Men's Underpants To Nicholas Angel, Purportedly From Danny Butterman, Backfired Utterly

**Title:** Five Ways The Andys' Faux Gift of Hello Kitty Low Rise Men's Underpants To Nicholas Angel, Purportedly From Danny Butterman, Backfired Utterly  
 **Fandom:** Hot Fuzz  
 **Author** [](http://dr-tectonic.livejournal.com/profile)[**dr_tectonic**](http://dr-tectonic.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** NA/DB  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Rating:** PG for Scarring Mental Imagery™  
 **Due Credit** : Rogue, et al

 **Author's Note:** [](http://annlarimer.livejournal.com/profile)[**annlarimer**](http://annlarimer.livejournal.com/) shared [this link](http://www.kittyhell.com/2009/03/03/hello-kitty-low-rise-mens-underwear/) (possibly NSFW) by email, under the header, "The Andys sent this to Nicholas with a "from Danny" card attached." This resulted.

  
1) Thinking they really were from Danny, Nicholas gamely tried them on -- and discovered they were actually quite comfortable.

2) When he wore them as a special surprise on Tuesday Action Movie Night, Danny found it charming. Once he was done with the hysterical laughter, at any rate.

3) The make-up sex to soothe Nick's bruised ego was REALLY good. Especially when you consider that Danny had just nearly reopened his laparoscopy scar laughing.

4) The invoice had the credit card number on it, which they were able to use to order a second pair of Hello Kitty Low Rise Men's Underpants in size XXL. Andy never noticed the duplicate charge and was unable to reconcile his checkbook for three months, until he just gave up on it and started over.

5) By the time the Andys' joint birthday celebration rolled around, they had forgotten the incident in its entirety. And thus, when Doris gave in to their not-so-subtle hinting about hiring one o' them pretend police strippers this year and promised she'd help arrange "something really special", they were COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY UNPREPARED.


End file.
